Supreme Kai (position)
The |''Kaiōshin''|lit. "Divine King of the Worlds" or "Divine Queen of the Worlds"}}, also known as the Chōzenshū 1, 2013 or |''Dai Kaiōshin''|lit. "Great Divine King of the Worlds"}}, are the Shinjin who are naturally born divine and who have the ultimate duty to protect the universe of their position. They possess godly powers and live outside the main universe macrocosm on the Sacred World of the Kai. They far outclass the regular Kai as while the lower Kai watch over the living world, the Supreme Kais watch over both the Other World and the living world.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Along with the Gods of Destruction, they are the ruling and overseeing class of the twelve, formerly eighteen, universes, and each universe has its own set of gods. Unlike the Gods of Destruction and like the Angels they work with and alongside, they are all members of a naturally divine species, though, in their case, they are only divine depending on how they came to be in the first place. Concept The Kai and Supreme Kai seem to be based on the in Hindu scriptures ( ) and Buddhist faith ( ). There are generally four main guardians, sometimes eight, with two additional guardians who govern and protect space, for a total of ten gods (like the Kai and Supreme Kai). Overview Origins All of the Supreme Kai were originally born on Kaishin as Core people. When a Kaiju grows an incredibly rare golden fruit, this means that a Supreme Kai will be born.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guides, 2009 Normally there are three Supreme Kai in each Universe, with two on duty and if one of the Supreme Kai was to die in an accident, then the currently-inactive third Supreme Kai would grow in the Sacred World of the Kai like a plant,Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 Though one of the active Supreme Kais acts as the primary Supreme Kai, while the other is an attendant. However, in some universes there have been eras where there were more than three Supreme Kai active at one time as, for unknown reasons, Universe 7 previously had five active Supreme Kais. In rare occasions, a regular Kai can be trained into a Supreme Kai if they have a high enough battle power or if they accomplish a particular feat (such as when Chronoa managed to raise the divine bird Tokitoki into an adult). In Dragon Ball Fusions, other beings besides Shinjin have become Supreme Kais as the Majin Ratopa is said to have been a former Supreme Kai. Role In Universe 7, the five Supreme Kai ruled over the entire universe 5 Million Before Age, with the Grand Supreme Kai overseeing them (the same way that the regular Kai rule over their individual quadrants of the living world, with a Grand Kai in charge of the four of them). They are the Gods of Creation who provide the catalyst for life and planets to be born, as opposed to the Gods of Destruction who destroy life and planets, which maintains the balance of the universe. Supreme Kai are able to provide the impetus for planets to be born; also, they will sometimes divide up one planet and increase the number of planets. They even do things like create life-forms, or transplant them from another planet, but their basic job is to watch over the numerous planets. Because the number of planets is so very large, the four regular Kai help them out as well. The Supreme Kais intervene if it appears that the world's balance will crumble, but normally, they merely act in an advisory role for new life-forms, and do not get involved. The Supreme Kais and the Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting once every millennium. In Universe 7, during one of these meetings, held roughly 75 Million Before Age, they got into an argument over some trifling thing and the short-tempered God of Destruction Beerus sealed Old Kai away inside the Z Sword, as it would not have been proper for him to destroy the Sacred World of the Kais itself. They also meet together on other occasions such as working together in protecting the universe from major threats in their respective jurisdiction. Eliminating threats is usually the duty under the God of Destruction. In addition to the Supreme Kai that watch over each Universe from the Sacred World of the Kai, there is also the Supreme Kai of Time that watches over time and space for the Time Nest, with the important role of protecting the history of the Universe, a position she obtained after raising the divine bird Tokitoki (which has the power to create time) into an adult.Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 In addition to watching over time and space, the Supreme Kai of Time is tasked with the care and protection of the divine bird that creates time and the care of its Time Eggs which have the power to create time for an entirely new universe.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Shin states that each Universe 7 Supreme Kai could defeat the tyrant Frieza (before he had trained) in one blow (in the English dub he states that each of the Supreme Kai were a thousand times more powerful than Frieza). But all except for him were killed (Old Kai also survived the incident as well due to being trapped in the Z-Sword and Chronoa survived as she lives within the Time Nest) or absorbed by Majin Buu in 5 Million Before Age, resulting in the mindless killing machine seen in the first two forms of Buu being "tamed" into becoming the innocuous fat Majin Buu first shown in the series.Dragon Ball Z episode 219, "Energy Drain" Like the regular Kai, the Supreme Kai are among the few living residents in Other World. However, they can still die, though this does not affect them much, as they are already in Other World. Being heavenly deities, they usually retain their bodies after death and receive halos but are not forced to visit King Yemma; this is likely due to the supremacy they have over the giant ogre. Supreme Kais are linked to the God of Destruction of their universe, and if the Gods of Destruction were to die, all of the Supreme Kais would too, as to offset the balance of that particular universe.Dragon Ball Super manga, Chapter 15 Only the gods themselves and those closest to them possess such knowledge (as it could lead to the Supreme Kais being targeted in order to kill the God of Destruction of their universe, as they are generally weaker than the Gods of Destruction).Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Supreme Kais all wear Potara earrings in order to display their position. According to the Super manga (and as displayed by Akira Toriyama's artwork), Supreme Kais all wear green Potara Earrings, and non-Supreme Kais are not allowed to wear green Potaras."Goku Black's True Identity" In the anime only Supreme Kais have been depicted with several other colored earrings, for example in the anime the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 possess yellow ones. They like the God of Destruction play a role in the long term development and evolution of the universe of their position. Attendant Supreme Kais There also exist a lesser type of Supreme Kai who exist primarily as attendants for the higher ranking Supreme Kai. The attendants do however wear exclusive green Potara earrings that only Supreme Kais can wear, denoting them as being Supreme Kai themselves, just of a lesser ranking. The only two attendant Supreme Kais seen are Kibito and the Fuwa's Attendant. Future Trunks' timeline As a result of the actions of Future Dabura, Future Zamasu, and Goku Black, all of the Supreme Kais of each universe in Future Trunks' timeline have been killed, with Future Zamasu and Goku Black remaining as Supreme Kais. Under their rule, the role of Supreme Kai changed radically. Instead of being peaceful watchers and advisors, the Supreme Kais are now allowed to take action unto their creations, similar to a God of Destruction but in a more active sense. However, these actions seen though as "righteous" would be considered "immoral". Such actions Zeno would never approve of if he was to find out about.Dragon Ball Super manga, Chapter 21 Unofficial Supreme Kais An Unofficial Supreme Kai is a Supreme Kai who has taken on the mantle but was never properly appointed to the position. Known Unofficial Supreme Kais *Goku Black (Killed the Universe 10 Supreme Kai, Gowasu for the mantle.) *Future Zamasu (Black killed his master, allowing Future Zamasu to take on the mantle.) *Fused Zamasu (Fusion of the Unofficial Supreme Kais, Goku Black and Future Zamasu.) Personality Like the Gods of Destruction, the Supreme Kais are inherently good-hearted and/or neutral deities, who seek to do the best to defend the universe, and do not commonly associate with mortals. Despite this, however, they are not immune to corruption, and indeed can, in fact, become evil, the examples being various incarnations of Zamasu. Also, unlike Zeno, Future Zeno and the Angels, who they serve, and like the Gods of Destruction, they share the emotions that mortals possess and are prone to the same revolt and rage to abuse of power, injustice, evil and tyranny. Though usually to a much lesser extent and frequency than the Gods of Destruction, the Supreme Kais can also be nonchalant and boastful, and, although Roh is the best example of this, the Supreme Kais of the universes spared by Zeno and Future Zeno, Anat, Ogma, Ill and Ugg, from Universes 1, 5, 8 and 12, respectively, briefly brag amongst themselves before the third match of the Zen Exhibition Match. They are also well-mannered and have a sense of humor, much like the Gods of Destruction and the Angels, and respect them both, which also earns their respect, as the Angels tend to call them by title as often as the Destroyers. Power As gods, the Supreme Kais possess a high degree of might, with each of the Supreme Kais of Universe 7 being said to be strong enough to defeat Frieza (before his training) in a single blow. While by nature they are much stronger than a regular Kai, if any particular Kai were to exhibit a high enough battle prowess and/or power, they would be eligible to become a Supreme Kai as seen with Zamasu. Attendant Supreme Kais are notably much weaker than main Supreme Kais, as the attendant Kibito was said to only have power roughly equivalent to base Gohan during the World Martial Arts Tournament. However, they are not the strongest gods in existence, as the Gods of Destruction and the Angels are usually both far more powerful than they are. There have also been mortals who have surpassed Supreme Kais in power. While the Supreme Kais tend to fearfully respect their counterparts, they cannot be killed by them, as they would perish with them, due to their life link, and are actually civil to one another for most of the time. They are also subservient to Zeno and his attendant the Great Priest, who are their superiors. Special Abilities *'Godly Ki' - As deities, they also have godly ki, which allows them to not only mask their true level of strength but also make their presence completely undetectable by mortals and Scouters. Dabura also noted that their ki couldn't be used to revive Majin Buu presumably due to its divine nature. *'Extended Lifespan' - Unlike the normal Shinjin, who can possibly become normal Kai, the Shinjin born from the special gold fruit have far more power and longer lifespans, well over 5 million years compared to the average member of their race, whose lifespans is around 75,000 years. While the average, 5 million is not the set limit as Old Kai and Chronoa are both over 75 million years old. Should they chose, a Supreme Kai can also transfer their life-force to other souls to resurrect them. *'Life Link' - In order to maintain balance in the Universe which they oversee, the Supreme Kais' lives are linked to the God of Destruction of their respective universe. Thus if one is killed, the other will die as well, in order to keep the balance between creation and destruction. While being killed in battle is a very remote possibility for the supremely powerful Gods of Destruction, Supreme Kais are more easier to kill as they are generally not as powerful, meaning that killing a Supreme Kai is an effective method of killing a God of Destruction, as shown by Goku Black and Future Zamasu's murder of the Supreme Kais, which lead to deaths of the Gods of Destruction that they were linked too. Nevertheless, it should be noted the Supreme Kais are more vulnerable to that rule than the Gods of Destruction, as Majin Buu killed four Supreme Kais and Beerus continued to live regardless, thus, it takes all Supreme Kais to die to kill a God of Destruction. *'Telepathy' - Supreme Kais have powerful mental prowess, able to communicate mentally from great distances and read minds. They can also perceive countless events spanning all across the universe through their near-omniscient vision or Divination via a crystal ball. *'Telekinesis' - Supreme Kais are very potent in telekinetic feats. They can subdue foes in complete paralysis, lift massive objects of immense density, and launch a myriad of targets. *'Kai Kai' - While normally only indirectly engaging with the various events of the universe, Supreme Kais are able to instantly traverse to anywhere they please. Because of their immense awareness of both the universe and the separate realms, there is virtually nowhere they cannot go, except to Sugoroku Space. *'Magic Materialization' - As gods of creation, Supreme Kais are able to manifest various forms of matter to suit their needs. They can even summon objects within a close enough proximity. *'Healing' - Similar to Namekians, Supreme Kais also possess powerful healing and rejuvenating powers, able to restore one to full health and overall performance in an instant, even if one is on the brink of death.Dragon Ball Super, chapter 20 The Supreme Kai of Time also demonstrates this ability in Xenoverse. In the manga only, it is stated that only Supreme Kai attendants/apprentices have healing powers, and lose them upon gaining the full position of Supreme Kai. *'Potara Fusion' - Supreme Kais and their apprentice like Kibito and Zamasu wear special earrings called Potara which allow two beings to fuse if the earrings are worn on opposite ears by two people, resulting in fusions that are more powerful than those produced by the Fusion Dance. Potara Fusion does not occur when a single earring is worn on the same ear by two people. Potara Fusion is normally permanent if one or both of the fusee are an official Supreme Kai, though Supreme Kai-based Potara fusions can be undone by a wish to the Namekian Dragon Balls. In the manga if an Shinjin who is not an official Supreme Kai uses Potara fusion, that fusion will defuse after an hour as shown by Fused Zamasu as both Future Zamasu and Black were still technically Kais when they fused, as they had unofficially usurped the position after killing all of the remaining Supreme Kais in the future timeline. In the anime however, Fused Zamasu's fusion is implied to be permanent as he does not defuse at all in the anime. Supreme Kais can also give their earrings to powerful individuals like Goku and Vegeta so they can fuse to combat threats that the Supreme Kais themselves are incapable of dealing with such as Super Buu, Fused Zamasu, and Demon God Towa. *'Time Travel' - By wearing a Time Ring, Supreme Kais possess the ability to travel through time to observe future events. Normally Time Rings can only travel to the future and back to the present, however in the anime they can travel to the past if a time distortion occurs as shown by Goku Black though they have no control over it and will be pulled back to the timeline they were in before traveling to the past after the time distortion ends. According to Whis, using a Time Ring to travel to the past is normally impossible. Presumably this is to prevent Supreme Kais from potentially altering history intentionally or accidentally. As revealed by Goku Black, apprentice Supreme Kais can travel through time using a Time Ring as long as they are wearing a Potara earring of Supreme Kai rank, though this is due to him killing his mentor Gowasu and stealing his Potara and Time Rings. Normally Supreme Kais will temporarily grant their apprentice's Supreme Kai status in order to use a Time Ring. Additionally Shinjin that hold the position of Supreme Kai of Time like Chronoa possess the ability to travel through and manipulate time due to the nature of their position and do not require the use of Time Rings. As a result, one who holds the position of Supreme Kai of Time is capable of traveling to either past, present, or future and even alternate timelines. Part of the Supreme Kai of Time's role is to oversee time itself and deal with the misuse of time travel. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Supreme Kai of Time is revealed to have animated a dragon statue causing it to appear as if it were alive in order to demonstrate the power of divine beings such as herself and Elder Kai to doubtful members of the Time Patrol. It is implied that Chronoa may have actually brought the statue to life, as it ended up growing large enough to destroy Toki Toki City (as a result this ability may be tied with the Supreme Kai's role as Gods of Creation). Known Supreme Kai Universe 1 *Anat Universe 2 *Pell (former Supreme Kai; erased) Universe 3 *Ea (former Supreme Kai; erased) Universe 4 *Kuru (former Supreme Kai; erased) Universe 5 *Ogma Universe 6 *Fuwa (former Supreme Kai; erased) *Fuwa's Attendant (former attendant Supreme Kai; erased)The attendant possess green Potara identical to Fuwa's Universe 7 *Young Elder Kai (East Supreme Kai; formerly/fused) **Old Kai (fusion of Young Elder Kai and Old Witch) **Future Old Kai (former Supreme Kai; deceased) *Grand Supreme Kai (formerly; inactive) *North Supreme Kai (formerly; deceased) *Shin (East Supreme Kai (formerly); Supreme Kai) **Future Shin (former Supreme Kai; deceased) **Kibito Kai (fusion of Shin and Kibito; defused) *West Supreme Kai (formerly; deceased) *South Supreme Kai (formerly; inactive) *Chronoa (Supreme Kai of Time) *Kibito (attendant Supreme Kai)According to Akira Toriyama, Kibito possess green Potara Earrings **Future Kibito (former attendant Supreme Kai; deceased) *Gohan (apprentice Supreme Kai)"Son Goku's Evolution" *Future Trunks (apprentice Supreme Kai) Universe 8 *Ill Universe 9 *Roh (former Supreme Kai; erased) Universe 10 *Gowasu (former Supreme Kai; erased) **Future Gowasu (former Supreme Kai; deceased) *Zamasu (apprentice Supreme Kai/temporary Supreme Kai; erased) **Goku Black (Supreme Kai with a Saiyan body (unofficial Supreme Kai in the manga); erased) **Future Zamasu (Supreme Kai (unofficial Supreme Kai in the manga); erased) *Fused Zamasu (fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu; erased) **Infinite Zamasu (Fused Zamasu's will/mutation; erased) Universe 11 *Khai Universe 12 *Ugg Other *Zen - Supreme Kai Hero''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *Fen - Supreme Kai Elite *Wairu - Supreme Kai Berserker *Litee (attendant Supreme Kai; from another dimension) *Ratopa (Majin Supreme Kai; formerly)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Trivia *The Kai seem to be based on the guardians of the direction from Hindu scriptures. There are generally four main guardians, with an additional six, who govern and protect space. The Supreme Kai are based on the guardians Isana (northeast), Agni (southeast), Vayu (northwest) and Nirrti (southwest), with Grand Supreme Kai being derived from Vishnu (nadir). *A Supreme Kai who wears a Time Ring is unaffected by past or future events that directly affect their past or future selves, as Goku Black explains. He remained unaffected by Zamasu's death at the hands of Beerus. *Universe 7 is the only universe to have two main Supreme Kais: Shin, the only remaining one alive who took the place of the previous Grand Supreme Kai and Old Kai who was inactive until his liberation from the Z-Sword; and given that Shin is quite unexperienced (he does not know much about common issues like races of his universe or the appearance of Zeno) both serves as one Supreme Kai. *Toyotaro did some concept sketches for three Supreme Kai in December 2017, two males and a female. It is unknown is these designs will be further used. Gallery References Site Navigation ru:Кайошины pt-br:Kaiohshin ca:Kaioshin es:Kaio-shin Category:Deities Category:Shinjin